The Paper Airplane
by Psychic Prince
Summary: When Kuro meets a strange young man by chance, he becomes enchanted. However, when their daily lives pull them apart, Kuro is determined to find him again. Can a simple, symbolic paper airplane guide them together again? Kuro (Dark Pit)xPit. Inspired by Disney's short film, Paper Man. For LLB!


**Hiya! This was inspired by the cute short film _Paper Man _by Disney! This is for Link's Little Brother, who had a birthday not too long ago and requested a Dark PitxPit fanfic! I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Kuro scowled irritably, glaring at the weathered train tracks below him. Another gust of wind wound through the train station, and he wrapped his black coat around himself tightly.

_That cursed train is late again!_

Suddenly, the wind blew a paper right into Kuro's face, and after he furiously clawed it from his face, another man with brown hair and a white coat was looking at him curiously. His wide blue eyes searched Kuro's mildly surprised darker ones, and he smiled, pointing at the crushed paper Kuro held in his hands.

Kuro opened his mouth to say something, but another paper suddenly flew into the other man's face. As he carefully peeled the paper off of his face, Kuro had to stifle a laugh. His facial expression was a bit surprised and amused as he pulled a red sticker out of his pocket. Kuro watched as he stuck a heart-shaped sticker onto the paper, and he grinned, handing the paper to Kuro.

Examining the paper, Kuro looked up to see that the train had arrived. Beside him, the other man was gone. He frantically searched through the windows of the train, finally seeing that he was sitting inside, staring at Kuro sadly as the train doors closed.

Kuro stretched a hand out to the train instinctively, his mouth dropping open in horror as the train pulled away and the man's face in the window grew smaller and smaller.

_I have fallen in love._

* * *

As ornery as always, Kuro glared down at his paperwork, then lifted his head to stare daggers at his boss. A day had passed since he met that enchanting man at the train station, and his disappearance was weighing down on Kuro's heart. All that he had left of the man was the paper with the sticker attached to it.

A movement in the window of the next door building caught Kuro's eye, and, to his joy, he saw the young man with brown hair, wearing the same spotless white coat, sitting at a desk, talking business with someone.

In a flurry of movement, Kuro leaped up and leaned out of the window, waving his hands and yelling desperately. The blare of the loud city drowned out his calls, and his boss lumbered over, yanking him back into his seat and jabbing at his paperwork.

_No! I must see him!_

As soon as his boss walked away, Kuro hurriedly snatched up a piece of paper and started to fold it.

_Curse my maladroit abilities!_

He took in a deep breath and aimed his newly folded paper airplane at the opposite window where the man was sitting. Kuro threw the airplane, and it landed short of the window.

Kuro made another airplane, throwing it once again. It missed.

Airplane after airplane missed its target, but Kuro frantically kept folding and throwing, folding and throwing. He was beginning to get frustrated, the airplanes getting so close to the window and barely missing. One airplane had sailed through the window, but landed in the trashcan behind the young man, who didn't notice.

Kuro desperately reached for another paper to fold, and glanced down. There were no papers left, save for the one paper with the heart-shaped sticker. He sadly stared down at it, then his eyes hardened with resolve. Kuro folded the paper into one last airplane, then leaned out of the window, preparing to throw it.

_One... Two... Ah!_

The paper airplane struggled out of Kuro's grasp, floating away in the wind. Kuro gaped at it, wanting to cry.

_It's gone!_

The young man in the other building stood and said something else, then walked out of the door. Kuro was suddenly yanked back into his building by his boss, who glared at him then slammed another stack of papers onto his desk before leaving.

Kuro glared at the stack of papers, slammed his fist onto his desk, then leaped up and grabbed his bag, sprinting out of his office. His bag crashed into the huge stack of paperwork, and papers rained down over him as he fled work.

_He's gone!_

* * *

The paper airplanes had somehow ended up all in one alley. A gust of wind picked up, and the paper airplanes suddenly started to whirl around, finally flying out of the alley.

Kuro stormed past the alley, only to have a trail of hundreds of paper airplanes following him. They attached themselves to him, as if he were a paper magnet, and Kuro angrily swatted them away. The airplanes just kept following, eventually covering his whole body, with only his head sticking out. He yelped as the airplanes somehow began pushing him forward, leading him somewhere.

He was led all over the city, and he tried in vain to pull away. Most people passing by either looked at him strangely or laughed, but a couple of blue-haired men, hand in hand, smiled warmly at him and waved encouragingly. Kuro finally let the airplanes guide him, and he was released. He found himself in the very same spot where he met the young man. At the train station.

* * *

The young man was observing a florist's cart when a paper airplane sailed towards him, nestling in a bouquet of red roses. He peered at the airplane, realizing that, on the wing, there was a red heart-shaped sticker on it.

The airplane flew off once again, and, curious, he followed in hot pursuit. He pushed through the crowds of people, his eyes glued to the paper airplane. Several people looked at him as though he were crazy, but he didn't care. Two young boys, one with jet-black hair and a baseball cap and the other blond, giggled and shouted encouragement. He smiled at them once before resuming his chase.

Eventually, he caught up with the airplane, and as he caught it, he found himself at the train station.

* * *

Kuro gaped. The young man stood before him, holding the paper airplane with the heart-shaped sticker adorning it. He hesitantly stepped forward, and he held the paper airplane out to Kuro.

The young man smiled. "We've met before, right? My name is Pit."

"I'm Kuro."

They stood, gazing at each other for a few blessed moments. A rare smile crossed Kuro's face, and he didn't bother to hide it. His heart was thumping wildly.

_I found you._

"Is this yours, by any chance?" The paper airplane fluttered in Pit's hands.

Kuro blinked, then whispered, "Yes."

Suddenly, a warm breeze picked up, and the paper airplane with the heart-shaped sticker rocketed into the sky and the hundreds of paper airplanes that were surrounding them also picked up, spiraling into endless blue.

**Ta-da!**

**LLB, I hope you liked it!  
**

**My first Dark PitxPit fanfic! Yay!  
**

**Please leave a review!  
**

**- Psychic  
**


End file.
